Follow
Appearing to be a walking man covered in filthy rags of yellowing fire, the follow glares at you with it's soulless white eyes. FOLLOW CR 3 XP 600 CN medium Outsider (Darkstalker) Init +3; Senses see in darkness; Perception +4 DEFENSE AC 17, touch 15, flat-footed 12 (+2 armor, +5 Dex,) hp 25 (3d10+9) Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +3 Defensive Abilities Incorporeal OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee dagger +6 (1d3/19–20 plus poison) Special Attacks death throes, sneak attack (+1d6) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 3rd) At will—darkness, detect magic STATISTICS Str ---, Dex 21, Con 16, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 8 Base Atk +3; CMB +1; CMD 14 Feats Skill Focus (Sleight of Hand), Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +8, Perception +4, Sleight of Hand +7, Stealth +12; Racial Modifiers +4 Climb, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth Languages Dark Folk SQ poison use, rag armor, Hide in Plain Sight, Ghost Touch SPECIAL ABILITIES Death Throes (Su) When a Follow is slain, its body combusts in a flash of bright white light, leaving its gear in a heap on the ground. All creatures within a 10-foot burst must make a DC 13 Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d6 rounds. Other Follows within 10 feet are automatically blinded for at least 1 round, due to their light blindness. The save is Constitution-based. Poison Use (Ex) Follows are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. Follows favor a foul-smelling black paste distilled from certain deep-underground fungi known as black smear—injury; save Fort DC 15; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Str; cure 1 save. Rag Armor (Ex) A Follow's multiple layers of filthy rags function as leather armor when worn by one of their kind. See in Darkness (Su) A Follow can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, including that created by deeper darkness. Evilities Mass Psyche, Gain a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every creature with the darkstalker subtype within 30 feet. Hide in Plain Sight (Su) A Follow can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. As long as it is within 10 feet of an area of dim light, a Follow can hide it's self from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. It cannot, however, hide in it's own shadow Ghost Touch (Su) A Follow grants the Ghost Touch enchantment to any weapon it touches so long as it stays in it's possession. This is granted even if the weapon doesn't have a +1 bonus already and does not grant the weapon a +1 bonus. Martial Techniques Follows possess the technique Rush" usable once per day. ECOLOGY Environment any underground Organization solitary, pair, gang (3–6), or clan (20–80 plus 1 dark stalker per 20 Follows) Treasure standard (dagger, black poison doses, other gear) Proficient in Dagger, Rifle, Flamethrower, Magnet Follows are fiery looking shadow creatures that hide in the shadows. They stalk creatures and are known for being able to follow a single creature for countless miles, days at a time without stopping to rest. Some stalk their prey to kill them while others simply want a specific item that's piqued their interest.